The Last Song
by Reithandina
Summary: Letter-fic; Lily Potter wrote a letter for her beloved - not James Potter - before she died, explaining her betrayels, and important news that changes the world of Harry Potter as we know it. Somewhat Dark - depends really on the reader. "M" for safety!


**The Last Song**

**A/N: **_Well I kinda just thought it would be cute. So I made it XD It's made to the Honor of a friend of mine; Her names Stine, and she LOVES Lily/Severus Pairings. So I hope it's enjoyable ^w^_

**Pairings: **_Lily / Severus, Lily / James_

_**Warnings: **__Slightly Dark, SLightly Angst. Former-Character Death. Somewhat Tradegy? Since lily is already dead?_

**[ The Last song ]**

_" My Beloved Severus._

This must seem as a surprise I'm sure.  
The last time we spoke, as you rememeber, was the months before I accepted James' proposal. We were such good actors, playing our roles pefectly and we were happy. We had each other and no one, even James' and his friends could ever ruin that. Or that was what we thought, wasn't it my love?  
Perhaps we should've seen it already back in our school days, when our love was new and evolving before us. Perhaps it would've prepared us both from the pain, the fear and the betrayels we were both put through. We were very foolish and silly back then, and our secret love and thryst was endaring and exciting, knowing we tricked every one around us. Knowing that James Potter was fooled brought us such joy and amusement.  
He was always an idiot, trying to woe me into his poisonous arms, and it always disgusted me, to no end I can assure you, my love.

You and I really were the perfect dark Couple, weren't we my beloved?  
Lucius and Narcissa was very proud at our scheming - even if it did take them months to calculate the small signs we gave them. Despite your blood status, as well as my own, Lucius was truely your brother in everything than Blood, and Narcissa was the sister you never had.  
It still hurts when I think about Regulus, your dear friend.  
He had approved of us at the moment our situation had struck him.

I miss you all.

And I have lost track of my purpose of writing, but how could I not? Reminiscing of our happy times was truely inevitable, when I sat myself infront of this parchment and grabbed my quill - though really, I'd much prefure a good pen and paper, this is truely getting ridiculous, Stubborn Wizards!

But I hope you'll forgive me for that, and truely only for that.

For the betrayel I gave you only 8 months ago, doesn't desurve a Forgiving.

I was a coward.

I saw the true James Potter, and what I saw was a monster, Severus.  
You ask me why I married him? Why I left you for him, only days after I accepted your own proposal?  
It is simple, and It was a desperate move of a cowardly woman in love.

James Potter came to my adress, furious and mad. Rumours had reached him of our relationship, and he was not to be reasoned with I saw. I knew that our future was in my answer, and I knew if I agreed with the rumours like I had wished to, then he'd kill you. I saw it all in his wild eyes - He is so spoiled.

And I was afraid. He scared me.

So I denied the rumours, and thus denied our love for each other, and instead - even if it pained me more than anything in my life - I agreed to date with him. And we did. It was horrible, and painful, but as the Part Slytherin I was - as the Sorting Hat had argued - It was easy to make him believe I was in love.

I panicked when I found out I was with child. There was a chance for it to be yours as well as James, since sadly I had whored myself to the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the same day he came to me. It terrorfied me, so I did the only thing I could.  
I created the paternity potion, the dark one that is - since I was so early in my pregnancy.

And It brought peace to my mind, as well a the deepest and greatest sorrow ever.  
How would this bring be grief you ask, my love?

It is as simple as a rainy day, and a starry sky.

You are the Father, Severus.

I Told James I was pregnant, but I've never given him the idea that it is his child that now grows in my Womb, that is his own little illusion. James proposed ofcause, and I had to accept, for yours and for our childs safety. If he ever found out the truth, my love, he would kill our baby. I know it.

And they call us - Dark Wizards and Witches - for Evil, when they, the Light are prejudiced and hate everything not as light and Gryffindor as themselves. If I ever should mother a child of Potter, I would only wish for it to be a Slytherin, to punish James Potter for his cruelness.

Severus, my love. Before James comes home from work, and I have to send this letter to Gringotts - with a clear order to give this to you on our Childs 15th birthday - I have to inform you of my choice.

You will father a Son, a healthy Son, the healer said.  
James will name him Harry James Potter, after his father's Brother Harold - though I dislike this very much since I have better names for a future Slytherin and Snape.

Orion Severus Snape, or Septimus Severus Snape.

What do you suppose my love?

I thought Orion was a very pureblood-like name, since It was Regulus' Father's Name. It would be a reminder of our dear Regulus. Oh! I thought of something better - really I don't want to rewrite this (Stubborn Wizards!) it would've been much easier if this was paper and pen.

Septimus Severus Orion Snape?

It has a lovely ring to it.

Septimus Severus Regulus Snape?

Just as good.

Oh Severus, I've worked myself into a knot. Perhaps when the time comes Little Septimus would decide for himself? I shall write a letter for him as well - since in these times It's not safe to say I, as a Muggleborn traitor to the Dark, would survive. I feel my end nearing.  
Take care of Septimus, Severus, and unless James Potter will die a horrible death while I still live, I'll say now, that I love you more than my freedom and life itself.

And I will love you forever.

XxX

Lily Evans ~ "

**[ The Last Song ]**

Severus Snape was a proud man.

He had always been one, and had made many mistakes because of this, but his love, Lily, had always forgiven him despite of them. When Lily had left him for James Potter - Gryffindor Golden Boy, Dumbledore's Favorite, and Obnoxious Bastard - he had hated Potter and Himself more than Lily.

He had blaimed Potter for stealing away his true love, and he had wished he could've killed the man - and he had ranted and raved and imagined deaths as painful as ever with Lucius - but it wasn't to be. He hated himself the most, for he truely believed that he had driven away his beloved, and into the arms of his worst enemy and the Light.

And he had cried.

Oh had he cried.

His heart had grown cold, and he had become a bitter young man - later a man in his 30's - and made the worst mistake ever in his life. One that had cost his love, her life. And left was that spawn of Potter, the very embodiment of his pains and suffering and grief. A child that could've been his, but was Potters.

He was angry at the child, and hadn't treated him well, even if he each year had tried to save him - when he came to Hogwarts as 11 year old boy. He had promised the memory of Lily, to always protect her son - the one she had loved the most - even if it would cost him his life.

And he was sure he would loose his life for this.

Potter was accident prone, and worse than his horrible - wife stealing! - father.

The face of his tormentor, and the eyes of his love, mixed into one annoying brat, that made his life hell every single day of his else so miserable life, always stared at him with a strange light that neither Lily nor James ever had. It drove pains to his gut - which he ignored - and reminded him of another pair of eyes, that he used to see in the mirror, when he was a kid.

His own black ones.

But he ignored the eyes of an Abused and unloved child - for this was the Golden Goy, Dumbledores Favorite, the Boy-Who-Lived, and James Potter's Son! He had lived like a King! And had muggles wait at his beck and call!

And then the letter came; On the 31st July, on Harry Potter's 15th Birthday.

And Severus Snape's World was turned up side down.

For the first time in 14 years, did he cry his heart out, and continued to ask forgiveness to the empty and dusty Library in Spinner's End.

No one answered ofcause.

And Severus Snape once again gave completely into his mistakes and grief and cried and cried and cried, until he was hoarse, and yet still he did not stop crying for the love that was indeed taken from him by James Potter, and the child that he had, but had let down.

And he had always promised never to harm his own children, and always love them.

He had failed Lily and failed his son.

Later that day, Lucius Malfoy would arrive and he would discover the truth, and relevations would cause the change of the world. For in the same moment, a former Harry Potter read the letter from his mother, and as the knowlegde of the truth entered his mind, the Blood spell in his skin, broke and he was forever Septimus Snape son of Severus Snape and Lily Evans.

The Last Song of Lily Evans, will change the world of the two men she loved the most.

**[ The Last Song ]  
**

**A/N: **_Wha' u think? It was rather short I admit, but even the shortest stories can be good ones right? Sorry if there's any mistakes, it was all on purpose :D ( Ofcause unless it's actually serious mistakes! Then it's an accident! And IT will be corrected if you will point them out to me :D ) Well Do review and tell me wha' u think, and I'll give thanks to Stine - ma friend - for being the inspiration to make it :D_

Hope u like it Stine!  


_Review please? _


End file.
